


【主舞】史密斯任務paro

by kuratan_1582



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: 全年齡向
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 4





	【主舞】史密斯任務paro

槍體讓池昌民的手變得冰冷。

原來李柱延也能當殺手啊？這是他的第一個念頭。明明是會輕易相信他荒唐玩笑的人。  
但李柱延在這一瞬間還是失格了，讓他人發現真實身份、犯下如此致命錯誤的殺手遲早都得死於非命，那麼讓池昌民來下手也無所謂。

他走向李柱延躺的沙發，沒有刻意消音自己的腳步聲，就像平常醒來那樣自然地走進客廳；池昌民能下手的機會太多了，他不需要從遠方的高樓狙擊對方，也不必小心翼翼消除足跡，他只要用原本的自己靠近李柱延就好。李柱延在身邊熟睡時，專心玩手機遊戲時，剛洗完澡時，慢吞吞地吃著飯時。靠近他，摟住他，說「要親你」，再趁雙手環繞在他脖子上時乾脆俐落地扭斷頸椎。

因為李柱延會無條件相信池昌民，在池昌民面前毫無防備——所以才會讓秘密敗露。這樣的目標不過就是已經在囊中的獵物。  
池昌民這麼想著，來到沙發旁，李柱延那裡發出一些聲音，是手機遊戲的音效，他正全神貫注為了贏得比賽，沒空搭理池昌民。

池昌民靜靜抬起拿槍的手，但只抬到一半。血流在沙發上的話會很麻煩，但他多的是方法把整張沙發完全處理掉；李柱延的個人物品大多都在家裡，池昌民不曉得他是否還有其他藏身處，但只要能將身邊的一切清理到足以證明李柱延與自己無關便足夠。

手心冰得發痛。李柱延的遊戲時間快要結束了。

為什麼非得這麼做不可？池昌民也曾自問。換作是李柱延會殺掉自己嗎？就算扣下板機，池昌民也永遠不得而知，但他清楚，只要他們還在一起一天，身為殺手的池昌民就會持續陷入危險之中。

這一槍是為了自己。為了自然界的平衡。為了世界和平。

注意到李柱延要移開視線的池昌民眼明手快地把槍收進外套裡，這種程度的技巧難不倒職業殺手，當李柱延看到池昌民，他正發愣地站在沙發旁。

「剛起床？」李柱延躺了太久，聲音多了點慵懶睡意。「要吃飯了？」  
「還沒。」池昌民走到他身旁，李柱延挪了位置給他坐下，他的手蹭到李柱延腰上。是令人恍神的溫熱。還是扭斷脖子吧，這樣就不必煩惱血跡了，池昌民想，雙手撐在李柱延兩側，往他的身上湊近，熟悉的香氣代替李柱延溫柔地抱住池昌民。  
「怎麼了？」李柱延看見池昌民圓潤的雙眼認真地直盯自己，他忍不住閃躲，大概是又覺得昌民可愛了吧，他輕輕瞇起眼睛笑。  
「……。」池昌民的身體貼著李柱延的，過於強烈的視線交會，對他們來說再普通不過的肢體接觸，池昌民卻發現鼻間湧出危險的酸楚。

「要親你。」

池昌民勾起無害的笑，撥掉李柱延手上的手機，凍僵的手機穿過他的十指間，讓兩人緊緊交握，吻上他微開的貓唇。

去你的世界和平。這是池昌民的最後一個念頭。


End file.
